User blog:DerpyLulu/TerminalMontage Calcs - TerminalMontage Verse
Alright, guys. It's here for find feats for TerminalMontage characters. Also this blog is probably going to be work in progress by ArbitraryNumber. We'll get ready for it... Samus shoots across the universe https://youtu.be/3IzuFRJ5RKc?t=227 In Something About World of Light, this feat, Bowser gets puppetted by Master Hand, who makes him constantly grow at an exponential rate in a way that references that Big Chungus meme that died about week after it was conceived. Soon Bowser outgrows the planet, then the galaxy, then hundreds of galaxies at the very least, and then continues to keep growing. While Bowser is in this state, Samus shoots a fully-charged Neutral B that travels all the way from his shoulder to his head, which takes out the Master Hand controlling him. I will be calcing the speed of this shot, which presumably every Smash character in the TerminalMontage verse should be capable of reacting to. Calc coming later. Fox runs across the map https://youtu.be/3IzuFRJ5RKc?t=303 In Something About World of Light, Fox clears the entire map in about 5 seconds. The actual distance doesn't look that much, but if we assume this worldmap actually represents an entire landmass, it should be quite impressive. I don't know if we can really calculate the size, so we'll estimate instead. I think I'll be even more conservative and use the small island at the bottom of Australia, which is Tasmania. From North to South, Tasmania is about 226 miles from North to South, so we'll use that, since Fox was travelling vertically across the map. In five seconds, that would be 72,742.4 m/s, which is Mach 212 - Massively Hypersonic. The actual map was likely much bigger, so this is a huge lowball. Donkey Kong flips the map In Something About World of Light, Donkey Kong jumps in from the foreground and lands on the map, which is represented by a candyland board, and slams it so hard it flips over several times. This is quite a stretch, I know, but if we assume this map that he flipped represents an actual continent or landmass, then we could probably get a calc out of it. Calc coming later. Marx shoots a hole through pop star https://youtu.be/O8SL3VEQEqQ?t=217 In Something About Kirby Super Star, Marx fires a laser that leaves a massive gaping hole in Pop Star. Very straightforward. Marx hole Pop star is 230 px, the hole is 92 px, and the farther end of the hole is 42 px. Let's assume Pop Star has the diameter of earth, 12,742 km. 12,742 / 230 * 92 = 5096.8 km for the diameter of the hole. Next we'll do some angsizing. To find how far back the hole goes, we'll need to find the distance from the inner side of the hole to the screen, as well as the distance from the farther side of the hole to the screen. The difference should be our answer. Youtube videos are usually 615 px tall from my experience with angizing. 2atan(atan(70/2)*(92/615)) = 0.45348138 radians, or 25.98256916183 degrees Plug those numbers into an angular size calculator and you should get 1.1046e+4 km for the distance from the closer hole to the screen. 2atan(atan(70/2)*(42/615)) = 0.209872658 radians, or 12.024817538622 degrees That gets us a distance of 2.4196e+4 km for the distance from the farther hole to the screen. 2.4196e+4 - 1.1046e+4 = 13150 km Volume of a cylinder = pi * r^2 * h pi * 2548.4^2 * 13150 km = 2.68e+11 cubic km, or 2.68e+26 cm^3. Vaporization = 25700 j per cm^3 25700 * 2.68e+26 = 1.876e+29 joules, or 44.8 Petatons of TNT - Multi-Continent Level Solar System Explosion In Something About Star Fox 64, the Corneria fires a laser at the sun in the center of a solar system, which blows it up. The resulting explosion is powerful enough to blow all of the nearby planets away, although they aren't destroyed. Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy all tank the explosion in their Arwings, and even the Arwings aren't scratched by it. Calc coming later. Boshi kicks the moon In this feat, Boshi kicks the moon towards the earth to knock out Raphael the Raven. Of course, this will be a KE calc. The moon's size is rather inconsistent here so we'll use two ends. Boshi moon kick For the lower end I will scale the moon to Boshi's size, calc its volume, and go from there. Boshi is 150 px and the moon is 430 px. I also forgot to take into account that the moon isn't a perfect sphere. we didn't show this in the picture, but the lateral diameter of the moon is around 503 px. Just take my word for it. Let's assume Boshi is the height of an average human, 170 cm. 170 / 150 * 430 = 487 cm, 243.5 cm for the radius 170 / 150 * 503 = 570 cm, 285 cm for the radius (We going to assume this is the Z axis radius too.) Plugging those values into a spheroid volume calculator gets me 82,847,096.94745 cubic centimeters. The moon's Density is 3.34 g/cm^3. 3.34 * 82,847,096.94745 = 276,709,303.804 g, or 276,709.3 kg. Normally we had angsize to find the distance from the moon to the screen, and then subtract that from the distance from the earth to the screen, but considering this is the low end with the moon being very small, it's probably not going to make a difference. The screen is 615 px (Again, just take my word for it) and the earth is 205 px. 2atan(atan(70/2)*(205/615)) = 0.949692248 radians, or 54.413357646826 degrees. The diameter of the earth is 12,742 km. Plugging that into an angular size calculator along with the degrees mentioned above gets me a distance of 1.2393e+4 km. It takes about 6 frames for the moon to reach Raphael, and assuming this video is about 60 frames per second, that should be 0.1 seconds. Divide that out and you should get 123,930,000 m/s. That's 41% lightspeed. Now for KE: 1/2 Mass * Velocity^2 0.5(276,709.3) * (123,930,000)^2 = 2.1249399e+21 joules, or 507 Gigatons of TNT - Large Island Level, almost 50 gigatons under the higher end. Next for the higher end we're going to assume the moon is actual-sized. The moon is 3,474.2 km. 2atan(atan(70/2)*(430/503)) = 105.6401219367 degrees Plug that into the angular size calculator and you'll get 1.3176e+3 km. 1.2393e+4 - 1.3176e+3 = 11075.4 km 11075.4 km / 0.1 seconds = 110,754,000 m/s The mass of the moon is 7.34767309e+22 kg. 7.34767309e+22(0.5) * 110,754,000^2 = 4.5064927e+38 joules, or 107 Ninatons of TNT - Dwarf Star Level If we were to use the real life distance from the earth to the moon, the velocity would've been 12 c, making KE unapplicable. Note: Credit to ArbitraryNumber for this calc. Category:Blog posts Category:YouTube Blog Respects Category:Calculations